


Friends and Takeout

by Katcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr asking for a fic where Henry leaves for college and Emma and Regina become friends and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Takeout

The house had been empty and so very quiet ever since Henry had left for college. Granted, it had only been two weeks, but to Regina if felt like her baby boy had been gone for months. She’d turned on his favorite movie and was sat in the middle of the couch with a blanket wrapped around her when her doorbell rang. 

She rolled her eyes as she got up. She knew exactly who it was and was not disappointed when she pulled her front door open to see a red leather jacket and the woman in it holding two take out bags from Granny’s. She grinned and stepped to the side to let the blonde in before shutting the door back.

Emma sat the bags down on the woman’s kitchen counter and Regina grabbed a fork as Emma handed her her usual salad that she got from the diner. She smiled her thanks and sat down next to Emma who pulled out her usual grilled cheese and fries. She pushed the fries between the two of them like she always did. No matter how many times Regina said she didn’t eat the salty mess, she always ended up eating half of them. Sneaking them when she thought Emma wasn’t looking.

She’d been coming over more and more frequently since Henry had left. Her new apartment had been quite empty and lonely without him always barging in and eating any and everything in her fridge. Over the few weeks before Henry had left when they were all packing and running to the store every few minutes to buy everything and the last two weeks after he’d gone, they’d grown closer. Regina didn’t mind Emma being around so much. The woman was actually quite funny and a genuine person as well. She kept a running commentary during movies, but Regina had learned to overlook that and even held conversations with the blonde during some of them.

As they finished their lunch, the two of them got up and moved into the woman’s living room. Regina sat down where she had been and Emma sat down next to her with a few inches between them. The brunette picked the remote up and flipped the movie back on and watched a grin spread across the blonde’s face. Not only was this Henry’s favorite, it was also one of Emma’s favorites.

oooOOooOOooo

Regina stirred when loud music started and realized she was leaned into Emma’s side. She blushed as she sat up and located the remote to mute the title screen’s obnoxious music, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Emma just shrugged and Regina leaned back into the couch. She finally noticed that Emma hadn’t moved the arm that had been wrapped around her waist and bit her lip to keep from grinning. Slowly, she leaned back into the woman and Emma just tightened her grip. Regina flipped the TV to a random channel and groaned when FRIENDS was on it. There was no way she was going to get to change the channel now.

“Oh, come on. I can’t believe you don’t like FRIENDS,” Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde as Emma sang along to the theme song, “I mean, who doesn’t like FRIENDS?”

“I wasn’t raised here, dear,” Emma nodded understandingly.

“But still. It’s FRIENDS. Everybody loves FRIENDS,” Regina just stared and Emma laughed before turning her face back to the screen. She giggled at a joke that was made and Regina finally pulled her eyes from the woman to focus on the show. 

She had to admit that it wasn’t terrible. She’d even had to bite the inside of her cheek a few times to keep from grinning or laughing. Some of the jokes weren’t bad and she could see why Emma would like it. The episode ended and she glanced to the blonde. Emma felt eyes on her and looked into chocolate brown ones, “That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

“I suppose not,” Emma grinned, “Although, that Smelly Cat song was pretty ridiculous.”

“You did not just say that,” Emma put on her fake exasperated voice and Regina grinned and nodded, “That song is a classic,” Emma proceeded to sing it terribly to the woman and Regina tried to squirm away from her but Emma was having none of that. She grinned down at her as she finished and Regina realized that in her haste to get away, she had inadvertently pulled Emma on top of her, “Classic,” Regina rolled her eyes, “Say it,” The woman shook her head, “Last chance, woman,” Brown eyes sparked and she smirked and shook her head.

Regina let out a high pitched laugh as Emma dug her fingers into her side. She squirmed beneath the woman as she laughed and glared when the woman finally took mercy on her, “Fine. It’s a damn classic. Are you happy now?” Emma shook her head. Regina went to ask her what now and Emma leaned down and kissed her softly. She pulled back and grinned at the brunette.

“I am now.”


End file.
